


A Class Act - Chris Evans x Reader

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans fluff, chris evans teacher, chris evans x reader insert, chris evans x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You’re a second grade teacher, new to the district, and meet a colleague that captures your heart.  No Warnings, all fluff





	A Class Act - Chris Evans x Reader

You first met Chris a few days before school began, at the faculty meeting to discuss the upcoming year.  For you, being new to the district, it was a day to get to know your new colleagues. There was a wide variety of ages and genders amongst the staff, but a good amount of them were in their mid to late thirties like yourself.  

When you had first walked into the room your eyes had gravitated almost immediately towards Chris. There was an energy about him that was almost palpable.  He was also incredibly handsome and his smile was impossible to resist. Chris was the first of the teachers to introduce himself and he helped to set your nerves at ease.

He came into your classroom while you were getting your desk and children’s areas set up.  This year you were teaching second graders, just like Chris, and your room was right across the hall from his own. You got to know each other and got the rundown on the school while putting the finishing touches on your rooms together.

There was definitely a mutual attraction between the two of you, there was no denying it.  The lighthearted flirting during breaks, and quick glances throughout the day when you would spot each other across the hall, made even your tough days easier to manage.  There was a limit, however, to how far you were willing to go with things. When he asked you out on a date you had to gently, but firmly, make it clear that you did not date colleagues.  It made things too complicated, especially when you were the new girl in the school.

You had expected him to change towards you, or begin to pay attention to some of the other single teachers who were practically throwing themselves at him, but surprisingly he did neither.  

Chris honored your rule, maintained and deepened your friendship, and little by little won your heart without you even realizing he was doing it. 

The warning signs were all there, of course.  During the last month of school, the Principal allowed for a lot of fun activities each day for the children.  You began to look forward to seeing Chris and how he found ways to participate in the theme each day. Whether it was superhero day, funny hats or mismatched clothes, crazy hair or Hawaiian luau day, he was game for it all.  You also dressed to match the theme, but it was waiting to see what he’d come in with every day that put a little zip into your step. 

It was the last day of school when you finally realized just how much trouble your heart was in.  While escorting your classrooms to the front of the school to catch their final bus of the year, a little blond girl from his class began to cry and rushed at his legs, hugging him tight.  

“I don’t want school to end, I’m going to miss you too much!” she wailed, as he hugged her back.  Everyone was watching now and the sound of heartbreak in her voice was bringing tear to your eyes. 

‘Aww, Mary, I’m going to miss you so much, too!”  He dropped down to his knees to get eye level with her and you were close enough to hear him tell her, “You are going to have the greatest adventures ever this summer!  Make every single day of it count. Explore your world during the day, use those reading skills you worked so hard on to explore the rest of the world through books at night.”

She threw her arms around him one more time and he hugged her again, then stood up and took her hand to guide her outside.  You were just ahead of them at this point, saying goodbye to the last of your own students. You overheard him telling her how lucky her third grade teacher was going to be to have her.  

Once the kids were safely on their way home, you went back to your classroom to begin packing up some things.  When you spotted Chris doing the same across the hall you went over to his room.

After a few quick knocks on the door, you entered and said, “You made a real impression on that child, she’s never going to forget you.”

“I’ll never forget her either.  Some students just stay with you.  I had a great group of children this year. I’ll miss a lot of them.”

You nodded and gave him a smile, “As will I.  I really lucked out this year.” You stood there for a few minutes, watching him work, realizing all the while that you were just stalling because you weren’t sure how to say what you wanted to.

“Everything alright over there?  Do you need me for something?” he asked, an curious look on his face as he looked between you and the briefcase he was putting some papers into.  

You took a deep breath and straightened your back, “Um, actually I do.  I need you to tell me it’s not too late to agree to that date.”

Chris stopped what he was doing and a surprised look came across his face, but it was replaced quickly by a wide smile.  

He walked towards you, slowly, as he said, “It would never be too late for that.  It was your rule that stopped it before, remember? Not mine.”

As you nodded, owning up to it, he asked, “What changed your mind?”

“Mary.  Seeing how much all of these kids adored you this year.  It tells a lot about a person. Besides, you teased, “I said I didn’t date colleagues.  Technically, we’re unemployed for the next two months for summer break.”

Chris took your hands in his and looked deep into your eyes as he smiled and said, “Gotta love those technicalities.”


End file.
